Stolen Season
by rosehustle1
Summary: Toyman hits Clark and Diana with his gun.


-Enjoy and Please Review.

Stolen Season 

"Superman! Wonder Woman! You're back!," Hawkgirl yelled in celebration.

The other League members ran to their side.

"I knew you weren't dead," Batman said as he stood in front of the pair.

The two heroes looked from one another and then to their friends.

"Where did you guys go?" Green Lantern asked.

"Toyman sent us to the future. Vandal Savage was there. He destroyed all of civilization...We came back to stop him from building his weapon," Superman said.

"Yes, we have to find a man called Ray Palmer. He's going to help Savage make his device," Diana said as she looked off into the distance.

"We better go then," J'onn said as they all began to take for the sky.

Later that night, Clark was laying with Lois in his arms as she slept. She had been so happy to see him. She cried for what seemed like hours.

"Sometimes I think I must be the most masochistic woman in the world, to love a superhero...but I can't stop loving you, Smallville...I never stopped."

"I missed you, Lo. I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"Just hold me now...I haven't slept well without you."

As she slept with her head against his chest he couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt. The moonlight shone through the slats of the blinds. It was past two and he was still awake. His mind was unable to put to rest the events of the last few days. He was back with the woman he loved, the woman he pledged himself to, but he wasn't happy. It was just yesterday that he was holding Diana in this way, but her skin was naked against his own.

He never thought they'd find a way back. They began to make a life for themselves in Savage's home. They had been there for months, but when they came back to the present moment, it was as if only a few days had passed. Diana and him stayed in separate rooms for a while. She comforted him for his loss of Lois, and he comforted her for the loss of her mother and her Amazon sisters. Slowly they began to move on from the pain. They had to move on. Neither had their powers anymore. They had to coexist with Savage and try to make the most of the situation.

Eventually, the laughter came to back to them. Vandal was even included sometimes. Clark and Diana would stay up talking about their old adventures and the unbelievable people they had met in their lives. Clark spoke about his early years in Smallville. Diana spoke of growing up on the island. They were reconnecting in a way that they hadn't done in a long time. Usually they were both so busy leading double lives that they rarely had time to just enjoy one another's company. Most of their conversations in the past were only at the Watch Tower, but now they had all the time in the world to become close again.

As the months progressed, so did their relationship. Clark had always been astounded by Diana's beauty and strength, but he would never pursue it because of Lois. But once they were alone in the world, all those underlying feelings started to come to the surface. The feelings had always been there. The first time he saw her he thought she was a special present just for him. An angel. He kept the thought to himself for a long time.

They began to touch each other more openly than before. He would rest his head against her shoulder or she would hold his hand as they walked through the gardens. Sometimes they would practice sparring together and end up tickling each other more than fighting. Sometimes Diana would come to his room and sleep next to him when she felt lonely in this dead world. He would go to her room too. The desire was building between them. There was no Bruce or Lois to keep it in check anymore. It was just them.

Then one night the desire took over. After having dinner with Savage they both retired to their rooms. Instead of going to sleep, Clark went to Diana's room to have a late night talk. This had become another part of their ritual. However, when she opened the door something inside of him finally broke. He lost control and pulled her into him for a long kiss. A kiss he wanted to have with her since they first met. Their love making started off furious, but then as she lay underneath him with her eyes so loving, all wanted to do was to savor this moment. They slowed down and took their time to finally embrace this unspoken love.

They were happy and madly in love despite all that they lost. Even though they could never forgive Vandal they had grown to care for him. The three became a strange little family. Dysfunctional in more ways than one, but they were all finally at peace.

It was by chance that Clark found the time machine. He had walked passed that door so many times without considering going through it. For some reason his curiosity finally got the better of him. When he saw the machine he was so excited. They could go back. They could make things right. But then he felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him. It would all be over. On this world, he finally could be with the woman he loved without apology. He finally could have his life be normal. Well, as normal as it can be on a dead world. Once they were back, things would be the way they were, but neither of them were the same people. As a man, all he wanted was her, but as a hero he had to sacrifice what he wanted for the greater good.

He told her of the machine. She was quiet but nodded in agreement. They wanted to give into selfish desires, but in the end he was still a Superman and she was an Amazon princess regardless of their powers. Vandal finished the machine in order to send them both back to the past, to stop him from destroying the world. The night before they left the three had a final dinner together. Diana and Clark made love one last time. They weren't sure how things would be when they got back. Diana was unsure of how he would feel when he saw Lois alive. He was unsure as well. Diana also didn't know how she'd feel once she was in Bruce's sight. But it was hard to think of those things when they had finally allowed themselves to love each other. Diana felt cursed by the Gods once more. Clark just felt cursed period.

Clark slowly crawled out of bed and went to the window. Looking through the blinds he could see the moon was full and bright. It was a beautiful sight to behold after having no view of it in the future. He sighed to himself. He loved Lois, but he had mourned her. He had moved on. But was it fair to turn his back on a woman who never stopped believing that he'd be back? Why was he given a taste of the most amazing love that he ever experienced just to have it taken away? He missed her. More than anything he wished she was here in his bed.

Diana stared out the window of her Embassy apartment. The vision of the moon warmed her in a way that nothing, other than Kal could. How she wished she could be with him tonight. Everything was so confusing and unfair. She wanted him for so long and never thought it would come to pass. She fell for Bruce and then mourned him. Clark finally became hers and she was his, and now...

Diana tried not to cry but the pain within her was boiling over. Accompanying it was an even deeper pain within her abdomen. All of sudden Diana felt violently ill and ran to the bathroom. She never got sick. Never. It was then that Demeter's image appeared in the mirror.

Diana was surprised, but bowed in respect.

"What brings you here? My highness."

"I have come with strange but pleasant news, my child."

"What news? Is my exile over?"

"There is no easy way to say this, but ...you're pregnant."

Diana was silent for a few moments. She had been told she would never have a child. How could this be? Diana looked at Demeter with the question in her eyes.

"When you were in the future, your powers were gone. You were a regular woman. The Gods and Goddesses were gone. Thus, the magic that created you had left as well. When you made love to Kal-el, the seed stayed within you even when you came back. Even though you have your powers back and you are once again immortal the child has remained. It's an unusal situation but you will never be barren again. You are like every other woman in this way."

Diana was speechless. A dream that she never thought would be fulfilled had finally come true. It was the best moment of her life and the saddest.

"He's with her again. I'm back where I was...I don't know what to do..."

"Have faith. He's still in love with you. Trust that this happiness is pure. The Gods want you to be happy. Things will be better in the morning. Now, go to sleep my child," Demeter said as she vanished from the mirror.

Diana suddenly felt heavily fatigued and lay down on her sofa. She fell asleep instantly. Her dreams were of Kal and of a little boy.

The next day Clark awoke to find Lois making breakfast, something she never did. She looked so happy and content. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He hadn't cheated on her, but he knew she may see it that way. Either way she had to know what he and Diana were, and how he wanted to be with her again.

"Lois, we need to talk."

"Smallville, it's not even ten. Let's not be so serious."

"I did alot of thinking last night and..."

"What is it?' she asked turning toward him in concern.

"When I was gone, it was days for you, but for me it was months..."

"I know. You told me already."

"I didn't tell you everything..."

Lois sat down in the chair. Her face was slowly going pale.

"What happened?"

"I never thought I'd come back. I thought I'd lost you forever. The world was dead. It was just me and Diana..."

"Say it," she said in a harsh tone.

"I fell for her. We were together..."

"Of course you were," she said as she abruptly headed for the bedroom.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing up and leaving."

"I didn't mean for this, Lois. Please. Stop and look at me."

The tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were red with sadness and anger.

"Lo, I'm sorry.."

"I want to hate you but your situation seemed so hopeless. I know you wouldn't be with her unless you thought that I was..."

"I mourned you. I stayed to myself for a while. I was heart broken, Lo. I want you to know that," he said as he took her in his arms.

"I understand...I knew something changed with you. A woman always knows."

"I don't want to hurt you like this."

"It's no one's fault... except maybe fate playing with us...you're in love with her aren't you?" she asked sadly.

"Yes. But I will always love you and care about you too. You're still important to me."

Lois took a step back and stroked his face. Tears were coming from his eyes as well.

"You'll always be a part of me, Clark."

The two held each other for sometime after that. Clark agreed to leave. It was the most painful thing he ever had to do.

It was the late evening when Clark knocked on Diana's door. He had been at the fortress all day trying to get a hold of his emotions. He wanted to be calm when he told her about his choice. When she opened the door that feeling pulsed through him again. Before she could say a word he was claiming her mouth. She didn't fight it at first, but then she pulled out.

"Lois?"

"She knows about everything that happened...it's over," he said as he walked into the room and sat on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I feel bad for hurting her, but I can't lie about the way I feel."

"Neither can I," she said as she place a hand over his. They looked at each other for a long moment. A soft smile formed on his face.

"You told Bruce."

"I did."

Clark ran a head through her hair. Her other hand touched his cheek.

"I love you," they said in unison.

The two laughed, and then they kissed. This time there was no desperation only a welcoming warmth. Diana lay her head against his shoulder. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"I'm pregnant."

Clark looked down at her in shock.

"How?"

"A world without Gods or magic, makes me a regular woman. Even though I'm back to normal now, the baby we conceived is still within me..."

"We're going to have a baby?A baby!" he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy that you're excited. I wasn't sure..."

"The woman I love is having my child. I couldn't be happier," he said as he held her to him.

"Neither can I."

"I can't believe I thought I was cursed...we're finally together...after all this pain...it's you and me ," he said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Finally."

After that, the two went to Diana's bedroom and laid down for bed. They talked into the night until they fell asleep. Diana lay her head against Clark's chest. Things were finally as they should be.


End file.
